1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conveyor plants or the like, of the type intended for equipping both sides of a wall or partition in which two spaced apertures are formed to permit the free passage of the movable component elements of the conveyor plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyor plants of the type broadly defined hereinabove may be used typically for example for solving the problem of removing trays loaded with soiled dishes, forks and spoons from certain public restaurants or companies' restaurants, more particularly restaurants wherein the users use trays for transporting the various vessels containing the food and drinks to be consumed. In this case, conveyors of the above-defined type may be fitted across a wall or partition separating the dining room of the restaurant from an adjacent cleaning and wash room. The movable elements of the conveyor equipping this wall, for example special gondolas or baskets, are thus caused to travel along a closed-loop path and move firstly past the wall surface on the dining room side and then past the opposite wall surface on the wash room side. Thus, the users of the restaurant may deposit on the movable transport elements of the conveyor the trays containing the soiled plates and dishes which can subsequently be recovered by the personnel in the wash room after said trays have been transported by the conveyor.
However, conveyors of this type may also be utilized for various different or similar applications, for example whenever it is desired to cater or supply a given room or space from another adjacent room or space. Conveyors of tbis type may also be installed in display rooms, shown windows or shops.
At present, conveyor plants of this type comprise a relatively cumbersome frame structure provided with floor-engaging elements such as legs, posts or the like. In certain cases, some sealing work has to be performed in the floor and/or the wall to be equipped with the conveyor. Besides, these known conveyor plants can only be installed by skilled hands.